Kyoya Tategami
is one of the main protagonists in the Metal Saga and Gingka's ultimate rival. He was the former leader of the Face Hunters, a gang of Beybladers who were after the "Face" part of a Bey and the Beypoints of its owner. Although, after losing to Gingka twice, he decides to disband the group and eventually joins Gingka and his friends. He entered the tournament "Big Bang Bladers" on the African team, "Team Wild Fang". Currently, he's on a quest with Gingka Hagane; to find the remaining of the Legendary Bladers, in order to stop the ultimate evil, Nemesis from controlling the world. His current Beyblade is Fang Leone 130W²D which is the evolution of his Rock Leone 145WB. Appearance In Metal Fusion Kyoya wears a green coat whose sleeves have been ripped off on a tatty, torn black shirt. He also wears brown gloves, boots and belt and beige pants. In Metal Fury, he wears a sleeveless black jacket over a green shirt. He also wears a brown belt and brown boots and gloves and light grey pants. In both cases, he also wears a pendant around his neck all the time. Personality At the beginning he was very cocky, ignorant, and arrogant, and was seen as an antagonist in the first few episodes. Kyoya always focuses on the battle and doesn't hesitate when attacking his opponent. He doesn't back down from challenges and has a strong concept of honor as a Blader. He gives his all during a battle and expects other Bladers to do the same. After quitting alliances with Doji, he is on the good side. He also becomes more mature and wiser. He is best friends with Benkei, but he got fed up with him trying to get close to him. In the manga, he is much friendlier and talks a lot more than he does in the anime. Now he is known to be one of the more serious characters in the show compared to the energetic Gingka. He is a very determined person and will go to great lengths to fulfill his determination. Kyoya is one of the strongest bladers in Metal Saga and is also a main protagonist in the story, as well as Gingka's rival. Manga This leader of the evil Face Hunters seems cynical; he always grins. He captured Kenta, Gingka's young friend, and lured Ginga to his hideout where he had him battle 100 other Face Hunters. Kyoya calls Gingka the "Bandana-boy", and Kenta, "Sagittario-shrimp" . After his defeat to Gingka, he decided to become friends with him. The Face Hunters did not seem very important to him then, although he was shocked when Wolf D125B destroyed his building. Kyoya also curses quite alot in the manga. Beyblade: Metal Fusion Kyoya is first seen as the leader of the Face Hunters, a group of people in Kenta's town that usually bully other Bladers and steal their points. He hid in the shadows for the first episodes talking to Benkei and the rest of the Face Hunter and watching Gingka battle 100 Face Hunters. In the first episode after Benkei, one of his subordinates tells him about the new and powerful Blader Gingka Hagane, he immediately grew interested in him and wanted to test his power. Soon afterward Gingka was given the challenge, went to the warehouse and was suddenly surrounded by a hundred Bladers with their Beys ready to fight. Kyoya was sitting on a beam watching the battle with a smirk as he waited for him to show his strength. To his surprise, Gingka defeated them all easily and now Kyoya wanted to battle the Blader himself. In a close battle, Gingka wins with his Bey, Storm Pegasus 105RF. Sometime later, Kyoya faced Doji, a powerful Blader and an enemy of Gingka. He told him that he could train him to become strong enough to defeat his rival. Kyoya quickly grew suspicious of him and challenged him to a battle, only to lose to Doji's Bey, Dark Wolf. With that, Kyoya had to leave the Face Hunters alone and boarded the helicopter with Doji. This was the last time Benkei and the others saw him until Episode 9 when Benkei was injured by Kyoya because he couldn't control himself as he did before. How he got his boost of strength was shown in the previous episode when he was put to the test while his life was on the line. Kyoya was dropped off Wolf Canyon and was given the task to climb all the way to the top. Considering the height of the rocky cliffs plus the dangerous weather in the area, surviving it would most definitely make you stronger. In the midst of being cornered from a pack of hungry wolves, he was able to unlock the beast in side of him and fend them off. This was when Kyoya started to act violently, merciless and had completely forgotten who his allies were. In Episode 10, Kyoya challenged Gingka to battle him in the stadium. The clashes were fierce and at some point it looked like Gingka was about to lose, but the constant cheers of the kids around him was able to increase Gingka's spirit and overpower Kyoya. Also, when Kyoya was about to win, Leone didn't want his partner to be full of hatred and started crying, leading Gingka to point out Kyoya's Bey's emotion towards his actions. In the end, Kyoya remembers how much he and his Bey has been through together and what Beyblading really meant. He promised not to hurt Leone at all. However, the nice atmosphere was quickly cut short when Doji steps in from his private black helicopter and congratulates the two Bladers in their spectacular battle. The episode cuts off and continues on the next where Doji says that Kyoya did not receive much training, and 'thanks' him by launching his Bey at him, while Kyoya's Leone was crying; injuring Kyoya badly and cracked some parts of Leone. Benkei quickly rushed to him in worry while Gingka got angrier because of what the executive of Dark Nebula (Daidoji) did. After distracting the group with a large metal disc rolling and stopped on the ground without any casualties, both Daidoji and Gingka disappeared into the night. The next day Kyoya woke up and found his body covered in bandages. When Benkei walked in and exclaimed how relieved he was to see that he was alright, he remembered about the battle he had yesterday and what Doji had done to him. Madoka soon entered the room carrying a tray of food and also showing Kyoya his Bey Leone fully repaired and polished. Kyoya asked why she was going to great lengths just to help out the enemy, and Madoka replied by saying that they couldn't just ignore him, and Benkei had been begging for her to help him out. Later on, the two were surprised that Kyoya disappeared and Gingka has come back, telling them that he had lost Doji's trail. Kyoya then appeared and told them where it was. They go to Doji's castle and Gingka, Benkei, Kenta and Madoka are immediately stopped by their first obstacle, a large entrance gate. The three Bladers couldn't get pass through the numerous Beys that were being shot at them. But with Kyoya's help, they were able to get past by breaking them and go inside the base. Getting separated little by little due to the various traps placed by Doji, Kyoya stayed behind and told Gingka to find Ryuga while he dealt with the Geminos twins. He won effortlessly and quickly caught up to his friends. However, he couldn't do anything but watch as Gingka went up against Ryuga and lost the battle. Kyoya was surprised at how much Gingka's personality changed in that battle—letting his emotions get the better of him. Kyoya and his friends go back home and Gingka is really depressed from the loss. Kyoya tries to find out why but he can't get it from him that easily. Finally, Gingka tells Kyoya and the others about how his dad lost to Ryuga in a volcano and gave him the Beyblade, Storm Pegasus, telling Gingka to escape. With that, Gingka leaves. Kyoya and the others find out Gingka's hometown, Koma Village. They divided themselves into two groups after an arguement. Kyoya and Benkei later see a guy who says his name is Hyoma. When Kyoya asks him if he is a Blader, Hyoma says no. Benkei asks him if he has seen two of his friends, saying that one's short with green hair and the other is a girl with brown hair. Hyoma says no but when the trio encounter Madoka and Kenta, Madoka and Kenta said that they've seen Hyoma. Kyoya gets really suspicious about Hyoma. Hyoma says he will take them to Koma Village but fools them by repeatedly leading them back to the same place. Kyoya puts rocks at a cliff and every single time they go back he puts another rock. Later, Kyoya confronts Hyoma about this and points out that Hyoma has just been leading them around in circles. Beyblade: Metal Masters Forming the Team Kyoya debuted in Metal Masters taking part in the tournament for a spot in the Japanese representational team. Kyoya made it all the way to the finals to compete against Tsubasa Otori. He defeated Tsubasa but decided not to take part in the team itself instead heading to Africa. Once in Africa, Kyoya took part in the tournament for a spot on the representational team instead. He made it but with a twist he and his new found friend Nile had to protect their bracelets so they could keep their spots, the bracelets were stolen by Marcus in a sewer trap but thanks to a new friend named Demure they found him running away with his friends and buried them in a crater in battle and got their bracelets back and the three (Kyoya, Nile, and Demure) formed Team Wild Fang. The Challenge Kyoya along with his new teammates brought Benkei into there team as the Masked Bull and officially entered Big Bang Bladers. In there first official tournament match they headed to India and had several encounters with their opponents, Team Chandora. When they walked out to te stadium Kyoya could spot Gingka amog all the other people there. Once the battle officially began Nile started by defeating team Member Vridick so fast that you couldn't collect data on the hit. Kyoya would go up next against team Leader Salhan, he would start with his Lion Gale Force Wall which would be broken by Salhans special move but Kyoya wasn't done. Kyoya debuted his new special move King Lion Reverse Wind Strike for Gingka and Co. to witness Leone's new powers and defeated Salhan giving Wild Fang the win. This battle made a statement to Gingka from Kyoya telling him that they will battle again and Kyoya will come out on top. The Rematch Kyoya and Team Wild Fang find out next they will be facing Team Gan Gan Galaxy, giving Kyoya his chance for redemption. In the first match of their battle Nile faces off against Masamune and defeats him giving Wild Fang the first win. Next Kyoya would realize his dream of facing Gingka as they went head to head in the next match. Like his battle with Salhan he starts off with Lion Gale Force Wall which is easily broken through by Gingka, Gingka then counter attacks and seems to have Kyoya on the edge but it is revealed by Nile that Kyoya is just trying to have some fun. Gingka attacks with his Star Booster special move where Kyoya debuts another special move, True Lion Gale Force Wall. After going back and forth Kyoya reveals to have upgraded all of his attacks respectivley adding "true" and making the attacks far more powerful. Gingka fights and fends off most of Kyoya's attacks and re-uses his Star Booster attack but Kyoya flies even higher than Pegasus and uses his King Lion Reverse Wind Strike. Kyoya has Gingka on the ropes but Gingka refuses to lose and uses the rest of his power to make both Beys sleep out leaving the battle in a draw. After Benkei and Demure are defeated by Tsubasa and Yu, Gingka and Masamune decide to end it in a tag team match between them and Kyoya and Nile. Though Kyoya is injured from his previous battle with Gingka he decides to go on. At the start Nile decides to take out a weekend Gingka but Kyoya stops him as Gingka is his opponent. During the battle Kyoya tries to use his special move but are stopped by his injuries, the same happens to Gingka almost simultaniously. While the battle is closing to and end Masamune and Gingka begin to use team work and combine there special moves to defeat Kyoya and Nile but Kyoya holds them with his special move while Nile preps his Mystic Zone. Nile nearly had his move prepared but Leone and his attack gave way along Masamune to strike and knock both of them out of the battle giving GanGan Galaxy the win. After the battle Kyoya is still happy and tells Gingka that he hopes they win and that Kyoya will beat him one day. Hades City Kyoya and Team Wild Fang are seen several times cheering Team Gan Gan Galaxy on but do not return until the rise of Hades City in America. Kyoya and the others return as they help Gingka and many others fight against members of the HD Academy alliance, Kyoya helped Gingka by fighting off Damian Hart and Jack. After finding the HD Academy's main base in Hades City Kyoya helps by facing Damian in order to allow Gingka and Masamune to move to where Faust is. Kyoya battles hard, and for most of the battle feels out of his league due to Damian's overwelming power. Kyoya fights on to the point where he is dragged into Kerbecs' gate where its Damian's World giving Kyoya a huge disadvantage. After being battered and beaten by Kerbecs over and over Kyoya remembers what he's fighting for and Gingka's still out there, at that point Kyoya changes the relm from the underworld to the wilderness making it the lions teritory. Even after turning the tables Damian doesnt give an inch and sends them back to the underworld, though this time Damian looses his cool and goes all out giving Kyoya the perfect oppening to strike and defeat Damian with his Special Move King Lion Reverse Wind Strike. Kyoya goes to regroup with Gingka as he goes into where the Spiral Core is being stopped but cant help due to the moving of the whole city that is falling. He was not seen again until the end of the series like everyone else. Beyblade: Metal Fury Kyoya recieved an updated design for the new season (in Beyblade Metal Fury) . In ''Fragment of the Star'', Kyoya battled Gingka on a unknown island. During the battle, Rock Leone 145WB and Galaxy Pegasis W105R²F evolved into Fang Leone 130W²D and Big Bang Pegasus Pegasus and Leone were still spinning but, Gingka and Kyoya were knocked out ending the battle in a draw. In ''L-Drago Destroy'', Kyoya began a battle with Ryuga's new Bey, L-Drago Destroy. He fought fiercely but ultimately lost the battle in the next episode. He is also one of the 10 Legendary Bladers. Also Kyoya has left the group in the episode Blader of The Four Seasons. Kyoya is a Blader of the Four Seasons. His season is Spring. Near the end of Metal Fight Beyblade 4D, Kyoya gives his passion and his Legendary Power along with all the other Legendary Blader powers in Pegasis for Gingka Hagane to use to battle and defeat Diablo Nemesis X:D. Beyblades Leone 145D : Kyoya's first Beyblade which he uses in the manga. Rock Leone 145WB : In the anime, Kyoya started out with Rock Leone instead of Leone 145D. He retains his attack "Lion Windstorm Wall"(Lion Gale Force Wall in the anime) from the manga. Rock Leone is a defense type Beyblade. It acts just like Dranzer in the old series: fast and ferocious. Also, Leone will only appear when Kyoya tells him to unleash his final attack. Fang Leone 130W²D : Kyoya's third Beyblade in the manga (second in the anime). Kyoya returns with this new Beyblade, after it evolved due to the power of the star fragment and his explosion in the battle with Gingka. Beast/Special Moves is the Beast inside Kyoya's Bey and is one of the signs of the Zodiac. *'Lion Gale Force Wall': Kyoya's first special move in the anime and manga is Windstorm Wall (獅子暴風壁, Shishi Boufuuheki) Kyoya first used this attack in chapter 2 of the manga, and on Episode 2 of the anime. In episode 72 of the Anime Kyoya improved this to become True Lion Gale Force Wall. *'Lion 100 Fang Fury': Kyoya's second special move in the anime is One Hundred Fierce Fangs (獅子百烈牙, Shishi Hyaku Retsuga) Kyoya first used this attack on Episode 3 (anime). *'Lion Wild Wind Fang Dance': Kyoya's third special move in the anime is Wind Fang War Dance (獅子風牙乱舞, Shishi Fuugarappu '') Kyoya first used this attack on Episode 9 (anime). In episode 72 of the Anime Kyoya improved this to become '''True Lion Wild Wind Fang Dance'. *'King Lion Tearing Blast': Kyoya's fourth special move in the anime is Erupting Storm (獅子王爆風破, Shishiou Bakufuuha) Kyouya first used this attack on Episode 10 (anime). In episode 72 Kyoya improved this to become True King Lion Tearing Blast. *'King Lion Furious Blast Shot': Kyoya's fifth special move in the anime is Erupting Fierce Bullet (獅子爆風激烈弾, Shishi bakufuu gekiretsu dan) Kyoya first used this attack on Episode 49. *'King Lion Reverse Wind Strike': Kyoya's sixth special move, Kyoya first used this attack on Episode 70. Battle Record Gallery Beyblade: Metal Fusion Kyouya.jpg|Kyoya KyouyaFirst.jpg|Kyoya Leone's_Roar.png|Kyoya with Leone's shadow. Kyoya seeing Bull and Sagittario.jpg|Kyoya, Flame Sagittario and Dark Bull Kyoya and Doji.jpg|Kyoya and Doji Kyoya training.jpg|Kyoya training. Kyoya about to throw RLeone.jpg|Kyoya about to launch Rock Leone BK.jpg|Kyoya stopping Benkei. 229.jpg|Kyoya annoyed. Kyayo.PNG|Kyoya Kyoya_MF.PNG|Kyoya. Kyoyo.PNG|Kyoya Kyoya Tetegame.PNG|Kyoya Tategami Kyoyaa.jpg|Kyoya's re-appearence in episode 9. Tetegami Kyoya.jpg|Kyoya Kyoya vs. Tetsuya.jpg|Kyoya vs. Tetsuya Watarigani 419.jpg|Kyoya about to launch Rock Leone. GvsK.jpg|Kyoya vs. Gingka. GingaBeatsKyoya.jpg|Gingka beats Kyoya. 131.jpg|Kyoya and Gingka fighting again. 78.jpg|Kyoya beaten by Doji. 163.jpg|Kyoya hurt, resting on a bed. 46809.jpg|Kyoya eating a sandwich while the others discuss. 611.jpg|Kyoya suspicious of Hyoma. 28034-53.jpg 27966-121.jpg Kyoya9.jpg|Kyoya smiling Takara-Beyblade-metal-fusion-bb30-rock-leone-145wb-8c596.jpg|Kyoya and Leone vs Gingka and Pegasus Beyblade0038.jpg|kyoya and leone Beyblade0059.jpg Beyblade0067.jpg Beyblade0068.jpg Beyblade0069.jpg Beyblade-metal-fusion-characters.jpg|Kyoya with Benkei, Madoka, Kenta, and Hyoma. B568E394E8CA6D3599BA7A Large.jpg|Kyoya VS Tsubasa Bey_kyoya_174x252.png KYOYA.jpg|Kyoya as he loses to Doji in the mountain Kyoya 4.jpg|Collectible card|link=Kyoya Tategami Metal_Fight_Beyblad_Opening_18.jpg kyoya_crystal-site.mlap.jpg|Kyoya watching the Moon kyoya40.jpg Amigo00.jpg amigo01.jpg kyoya19.jpg kyoya.png kyoya80.jpg kyoya002.jpg Episode01.45.jpg Episode01.46.jpg baby kyoya.jpg|Young Kyoya o0720048011229110319.jpg|Kyoya as a merman Kyoya-Tategami-kyoya-tategami-18491272-1280-720.jpg|Kyoya's Rock Leon caught in Yu's sand trap Beyblade: Metal Masters Kyoya Tategami Trans.png|Kyoya in Metal Masters Mfe56 009.png Mfe56 003.png Mfe56 008.png Mfe56 010.png Mfe56 013.png Mfe56 014.png Mfe56 015.png Mfe56 016.png KyoyaNile.jpg|Kyoya and Nile. KyoyaNile1.jpg|Kyoya and Nile. Kyoya vs Senpa.png|Kyoya vs Salhan kyoya2.png lrg-25817-63.jpg|Kyoya MFE opening 185px-MFE70 032.png 194.jpg lrg-30596-181.jpg kyoyall.jpg|Kyoya 's outfit. Kyoya-and-Nile-kyoya-tategami-27110768-480-270.jpg|Kyoya with Nile during the selection process for the Beyblade World Championship Metal Fight Beyblade 4D 4D 002.PNG|Kyoya's new look in 4D. KyoyaLeone.jpg|Kyoya/Fang Leone 130W²D 4D 003.PNG|Kyoya. 4D 006.PNG|Kyoya and Gingka about to fight. 4D 008.PNG|Kyoya and Leone. 4D 012.PNG|Kyoya unleashing Leone's power. Kyoya and Fang Leone.PNG|Kyoya and Fang Leone in the Japanese Ending. ffffff.JPG Kyoya146.jpg Ggggggggggg.JPG hhhhhhhhhhhh.JPG Keyo_!.png Beyblade4DEpisode103_001.jpg Beyblade4DEpisode107_legendBladers.jpg LegendKyoya.jpg 4d 105 003.png 4d 105 002.png 4d_108_004.png Beyblade 4D Kyooya.png|Kyoya in the 4D. Kyoya vs Aguma.png|Kyoya vs Aguma YELLKYOYA.jpg Kyoya 47.jpg|link=Kyoya Tategami Beyblade 4D Kioya and Leone.png|Kyoya and Fang Leone KyoyaA.png Kyoya (10).png asdfasdf.jpg Kyoya drowning himself because he isn't aware of how many fan girls he has.jpg 124 kyoya.png Kyoya 121.png 129 17.jpg 129 13.jpg 129 12.jpg 129 8.jpg 129 5.jpg 129 18.jpg 121.png KyoyaO.png KyoyaL.png KyoyaP.png KyoyaJ.png 130 16.jpg 130 14.jpg 130 13.jpg 130 17.jpg 131_21.jpg jlkj.png lkhk.png sa.png Dat1319326789824.jpg 132 7.jpg 132 4.jpg Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Ending Scene.png GH.png 113354556 (293270078) .jpg 113354556 (293270079) .jpg kyoya00.jpg 137 1.jpg big grin.png|This is Kyoya talking to Aguma in 4D. Yu looking at leone.jpg 555px-129 12.jpg 548px-129 13.jpg Kyoya.png Tv1323560303598.jpg Beybladekyoya.png GK.png RCGK.png Friends.00.jpg 150 LB.jpg Kyoya Pic 1.png Kyoya Pic 1.png kyoya1a.jpg kyoya2.jpg kyouyaa.jpg Manga KyouyaColor.jpg|Kyoya in the Manga. (Color) KyoyaManga.jpg|Kyoya in the Manga. (White and Black) Kyoyanewdisgin.png|Kyoya in 4D Manga. (Color) Kyoya about to throw Leone.PNG|Kyoya about to throw Leone 145D. Kyoya vs. Monkey.PNG|Kyoya fighting Monkey. Kyoya agry_Manga.PNG|Kyoya angry. Kyoya and Kenta_Manga.PNG|Kyoya and Kenta. O0360050011108653498.png|Kyoya unleashing Leone's power in 4D Manga. Trivia *Kyoya's surname, Tategami is a play on the word 鬣 meaning "mane", like that of a lion. Kyoya's surname can also mean "divine shield", referencing Rock Leone's defense style. *This is relavant because his brother, Kakeru Tategami, uses Divine Chimera TR145FB. *Kyoya is similar to Kai Hiwatari from the original Beyblade series, from their character traits as well as being the ultimate rival of their series' main protagonist. *Kyoya is also sometimes seen as a lonewolf. *He is similar to Kane from V-force, in appearance as well as a few traits. *Kyoya and Ryuga are the only Legendary Bladers that don't use a 3-Segment Launcher. *His Beyblades Fang Leone and Rock Leone both have an energy ring that is 3 grams. *Kyoya is the arguably third strongest in Metal Fusion. *Even though his team didn't even come in the top 4 teams in the world championship he defeated Damian Hart, the leader of Team Star Breaker that came in second in the world championships. *It is unknown what happend to him after the 7 years that have gone by in the Metal Saga. *It is unknown why he didn't have a dark side like Tsubasa Otori in Beyblade Metal Masters because they both faced Ryuga. *In Beyblade Metal Masters, Kyoya most likely didn't have a dark side because he had already merged with it like Ryuga had, as seen when his "wild" personality reached new levels of complete randomness and aggression, this personality change is also seen in Ryuga as he always smiles and laughs evily in Metal Fusion but only does so when he shows off his L-Drago's power in Metal Masters, but Tsubasa does not go through this change so it is merely a popular theory. *He is smilar to Shark from Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal. *Despite being Gingka's biggest rival, not once has he beaten Gingka in a battle, whether in a tag team or single battle. Category:Male Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Legendary Bladers Category:Team Wild Fang Category:Big Bang Bladers Category:Characters